The content described in this section merely provides background information regarding embodiments, and does not constitute the prior art.
Camera modules may be used for closed-circuit televisions (CCTVs), automobiles, etc. These days, CCTVs are connected to online services so that images captured by the CCTVs can be viewed remotely. Further, the quality of images captured by CCTVs is steadily improving.
Camera modules having various use purposes may be mounted to automobiles. For example, a camera module that can capture a rear view when parking an automobile may be mounted to the back of an automobile.
In addition, recently, a camera module has come to be used in an automobile black box, which is very useful to investigate, for example, the details and possible cause of a traffic accident. In addition, the case where a camera module is used as a recognition device to clearly and easily recognize the situation in blind spots, which an automobile driver or passenger has difficulty checking visually, is gradually increasing.
In recent years, the manufacture of a so-called smart car, i.e. an automobile equipped with, for example, a collision warning system, which anticipates the potential of front and rear collisions while the automobile is moving so as to prevent the collisions, and a collision avoidance system, in which a control device mounted in the automobile can directly avoid a collision between traveling automobiles without relying on a driver, is increasing, and the development of associated technologies is increasing.
The use of a camera module that serves to recognize the state outside the smart car is increasing and, correspondingly, the production and technical development of a camera module for use in an automobile are increasing.
In order to improve the quality of an image captured by a camera module for use in a CCTV, an automobile or the like, it is important for the camera module, which is the dominant factor in determining image quality, to maintain its intrinsic performance regardless of external influences.
However, a portion of a camera module for use in a CCTV, an automobile or the like may be exposed to the outside. Therefore, dust particles or the like around the camera module may generate static electricity at the camera module by electrostatic discharge (ESD).
In the case in which static electricity generated at the camera module flows to a component provided inside the camera module, particularly, to an electrically conductive component, performance degradation or breakdown of the component may occur, which may result in performance degradation or breakdown of the camera. Therefore, an improvement is required.